Family Trouble
by adorestories
Summary: Gru and Lucy are happily married, and are enjoying the family life with their three beautiful daughters. But when a familiar face returns and meets Gru's new wife, things take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I wasn't going to start another story until I finished my first one, but I watched Despicable Me 2, and all of a sudden this little thing appeared on my phone. It's rated T mostly because the bad guy is kind of a pervert. I don't know why; it just seemed to fit with the story. So without further ado, and with a last 'I don't own anything', I give you, FAMILY TROUBLE! *ta daaaa***

* * *

Lucy sat on her legs on the couch. Her hair was up in its usual bun and she was wearing simple jeans with a light blue top; that was Gru's favorite color on her. She was braiding Agnes' hair while her other two daughters were in their room upstairs. Lucy never got tired of saying things like that. Her daughters. Her family. Her husband. Her Gru. Mmmm, Gru. How she loved him!

Lucy had only been married for three months, but she had never been happier. Everything was perfect. Right now, Gru was working in his underground lab on a surprise for Edith's birthday.

"Thanks for doing my hair, momma," Agnes said. Her voice melted Lucy's heart. "You're welcome, Sweetie. I love you so much!" And she did. Lucy had merged perfectly with this little family, and she felt like she had been here for years.

Just as she tied off Agnes' braid, the doorbell rang. "I got it, Honey!" She shouted, knowing Gru could hear her. He had installed an audio system a few weeks ago so that nothing could happen while he was down in the lab without him knowing about it. Lucy thought it was adorable how protective he was, and to be honest, she really, really, liked it. The only flaw in the machine was how loud you had to speak for the system to pick you up, but they were working on that.

Lucy set Agnes on the ground. "Why don't you go show your sisters your hair?" She suggested. The little girl grinned and ran off, clutching her stuffed unicorn. Lucy had quickly learned that it was the first thing Gru had ever bought her, and Agnes treated it like it was made of gold.

Lucy beamed at her youngest, then stood up to answer the door. She yawned as she walked; she had been unusually tired lately. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see a strange man with shaggy brown hair and wearing a hooded sweatshirt standing outside. His square glasses looked somewhat familiar, but Lucy dismissed it. He looked angry.

The man seemed surprised to see her, but Lucy kept the door protectively between them. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously. The man sputtered. "Who are _you_?" He replied. "Um, I kinda live here," Lucy said sarcastically. The man frowned. "No you don't. This is Gru's house. And he didn't move out, because that's his car. So what are you doing in his house? Are you his maid or something?"

Lucy stepped out from behind the door, feeling relieved. He obviously knew Gru, and any friend of Gru's was a friend of her's. She smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, no, I'm not his maid. Where have you been for the past year? I'm his wife!"

If Lucy thought the man was surprised before, he was about to have a heart attack now. "Wife?!" He screeched, leaning on the porch railing. "Last time I saw him, he had barely decided to keep those brats! I guess he traded up, huh?" Lucy did not like the way this conversation was going, or the way this creep was eyeing her. Maybe he wasn't Gru's friend after all.

But she couldn't let him talk that way about her kids! "Now you listen here," she warned, "I don't care what you say about me, but never, _never_, insult my family." Lucy poked his chest for dramatic effect. However, she realized she might have made a mistake when he simply stared at her hand touching him. Luckily, Gru saved her. Sort of.

"Lucy, who is it?" He called over the audio. She backed away from the man and turned slightly toward the house. "Some guy who says he knows you, Gru. He says his name is... hold on." She turned back. "What did you say your name was again?" The guy smiled, but it sent a shiver up her spine. Yup, she was officially glad Gru was home and listening.

"Lucy, huh? I'm Vector," he said quietly. Lucy opened her mouth to relay the name to Gru when she froze. She knew that name. She had read his files after he had stolen the Pyramid of Giza. Gru had also told her what happened during their fight to see who was the better villain. Too late, Lucy remembered where she had seen those glasses before.

Suddenly, Vector grabbed her waist from behind. All she could manage was a muffled scream before he clamped a hand over her mouth, but she knew it hadn't been nearly loud enough to save her. Vector pushed a handgun against her side and she stiffened as he whispered in her ear. "Come quietly, or I'll send a nice robot to play with your brats while Gru's not here. I only have to give the voice command and it'll be on its way in seconds." Lucy knew he was probably bluffing, but she would never take that chance. If there was one thing she learned from Gru's story, it was that this guy had enough money to make anything, including a deadly metal robot.

Lucy could hear Gru calling to her as Vector dragged her, without opposition, to a discreet black van down the street, and it broke her heart. He wouldn't get upstairs in time to save her; his lab was too far underground. Somehow, none of the neighbors noticed Lucy being carried away by a psycho. Why was that annoying Jillian never around when you actually wanted her?

When they reached the van, Vector spoke again. "Okay. I'm going to let go of your mouth, but remember what I said about the robot." Lucy nodded slowly, and Vector did as promised, tightening his hold on her waist as he did so. It made her sick to be so close to him, pressed up against this twisted kidnapper. What kind of coward targets his enemy's family?

Vector unlocked his van and tossed Lucy in, climbing in right after her. He kept the gun trained on her as he picked up a bundle of rope and tied her hands behind her back, then her ankles. Finally, he tied her hands to her feet so that she had to arch her back to lessen the pressure from the bindings.

Vector jumped out of the van, and as he shut the doors, he looked her over once again. Lucy felt defenseless and exposed in her current position. "Well, Gru's a poor excuse for a villain, and his inventions are lame, but I'll give him this. He has excellent taste."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Wanna throw a potato at me? Let me know! I crave feedback! Don't be afraid to flame the living daylights out of me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest Reviewer: for those of you who think Vector is really OOC, I agree. But in this story, he's been gone for two years, and I think he would've changed in that time. Don't worry; I (kind of) have a plan for why he's different, so no fear!**

**Wow! Eight reviews already! I think you guys deserve another chapter! Plus, my inspiration is hitting me over the head, and if I don't keep going, I'm afraid it will kill me and take over the story...**

* * *

Gru sat, hunched over his work table, as he scrutinized the blueprints for his latest invention. His girls were all upstairs at the moment, enjoying the late afternoon light, leaving him free to think. Edith's birthday was coming up, and he and Lucy wanted to give her something special. His plan was to make her a real sword, because she had been asking for one for months. He had always said no, they're too dangerous! Then Lucy came up with the brilliant idea to childproof it somehow.

Gru had decided to make Edith a metal sword with a specially designed blade. It would be repelled by warmth, effectively stopping it from coming into contact with anything that gave off body heat. Unfortunately, he had yet to figure out how to make it work in warm weather.

As he was putting the finishing touches on the blueprints, he heard the doorbell ring. "I got it, Honey!" Gru grinned when Lucy shouted over his audio invention. He could practically see her smiling as she danced over to the door. When they first met, her enthusiasm was barely tolerable, but now, Gru wouldn't change it for the world.

Gru waited an entire two minutes before his impatience got the best of him. "Lucy, who is it?" He relaxed as she answered; everything was fine. "Some guy who says he knows you, Gru. He says his name is... hold on." Gru waited for a name, as he assumed Lucy had forgotten to ask. However, when her voice didn't come back on, Gru began to panic. Was that a scream he just heard? Or just his imagination? "Lucy? Lucy! Answer me!" Now he was getting really scared.

Gru jumped up and grabbed his favorite freeze ray before he sprinted to the door and into the elevator. Finally, he was in the house proper and running to the open door. His fears were confirmed when he saw the empty porch. He held his gun so tightly his knuckles turned white. God help whoever had taken Lucy when Gru got his hands around his neck; or, in the words of El Macho, someone was gonna die tonight.

* * *

Vector drove carefully after he was away from Gru's house. After all, he didn't want to be pulled over with a woman tied up in back. It would be impossible to explain, and bribes almost never had the desired outcome. After fifteen minutes or so of driving, Vector pulled into the driveway of an average looking house. He had learned his lesson; there was no way Gru would find his hideout this time.

Vector pulled into the garage and shut off his van. He just sat in the car, thinking. He wasn't originally planning to kidnap... Lucy, was it? But when she had answered the door, the opportunity had been too good to pass up, but now he needed a new plan. Now that Gru was married, he must be extremely territorial and jealous, at least where this woman was concerned, so that was something Vector could use.

Yes, that was it. Vector only needed to prove that Lucy was completely helpless against him, and it would drive Gru mad. He would go crazy, and make mistakes that Vector could exploit. He tried to tell himself that the fact that Gru's wife was exceptionally good-looking had nothing to do with his decision.

Vector climbed out of his van and unlocked the back doors, finding Gru's wife exactly where he had left her, glaring angrily. "Now, come on. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Lucy sighed in defeat, acknowledging that she really had no choice. Vector nodded smugly and untied the rope attaching her hands to her feet and dragged her up. She tried to rip her arm away, but the rope restricted her movements.

While she was off-balance, Vector quickly grabbed a sedative off the shelf and plunged it into her neck. Lucy instantly dropped, unconscious, and Vector caught her. 'Guess Dad was right about keeping spare equipment in the garage' he mused. She was surprisingly light, and he had no problem carrying her into the house and down the hall. Vector stopped in front of a picture of his father. He pushed it aside to reveal a keypad, and punched in the code.

The wall slid back to show a spotless elevator, and Vector stepped in. After a few seconds, the doors reopened in a large, empty room with only a giant screen mounted on the far wall. Various doors opened into his many experimentation labs, and even a few holding cells, but Vector set Lucy on the floor and went to the walk-in closet. At the very back was a chair, and resting on it was a small remote. Vector grabbed both and returned to the main room.

The chair was a beautiful piece, with a velvet cushion and padded back. Vector had modified it so that, with the push of a button, metal bonds sprang out of the chair to keep its user in place. It was into this chair that Vector dumped Gru's wife, activating the bonds. They circled loosely around her petite limbs, but they would have to do for now.

Vector glanced around to make sure that everything was ready for him to call Gru. Only a few more things, and then he could begin his revenge. Now, where did he put that syringe?

* * *

**Welp, there you have it, you lucky duckies, two chapters in one day. I still crave feedback! I'm like a hungry animal, feed me if you dare! Ok sorry. I'm obviously tired, but the story must go on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey look, another chapter! You better enjoy this while it lasts, my friends. I usually only update about once a week. Also, I'm going to add a twist soon, maybe even next chapter, so beware! Oh, and one more thing, in case it wasn't obvious. I love Grucy!**

* * *

Gru paced in front of the large tv in his living room. There had been no evidence left on the porch; he had checked three times. Gru knew he should have installed security cameras. Now he could only wait, and hope that whoever had taken Lucy would contact him.

Gru was about ready to freeze something when Agnes popped her head through the doorway, followed by Margo and Edith. Gru put on a fake smile and tried to relax; the girls shouldn't have to worry about their mother being gone. "Where's Momma?" Well, so much for not telling them. Gru looked at Agnes. "She's, uh, out. Yes, out." He herded his daughters out of the room. "She'll be back soon," he promised. "I hope." Gru added the last bit quietly to himself, but he worried that Margo might have heard. She had her 'I know you're not telling us everything and I'm gonna find out' face on.

Gru told them to go play, then shut the door. He sighed, wishing that he could tell them to go play with their mother. Suddenly, the tv turned itself on, and Gru was treated to an extreme closeup of... "Vector?" The rich villain didn't seem to hear. "Is this thing on?" He mumbled. Then he looked up and noticed Gru glaring at him. Was he the one who took Lucy? But she knows who Vector is; she never would've let him in.

Vector stood back from the camera and Gru saw how Lucy could have not recognized him. Vector had slimmed down a lot, and even had a tiny bit of muscle. Only a tiny bit; he was still wimpy. He was also wearing normal clothes instead of his orange jumpsuit, which made him look way different. He appeared to be just an average person that you would meet walking down the street.

"Hello, Gru! Surprised to see me?" Gru had to admit, he really was, but Vector didn't need to know that. "What do you want?" He asked, trying to sound bored.

"Nothing, really. I just thought you might want to see... your wife! Oh yeah!" As he finished, Vector jumped aside. He had been standing in front of a chair, but Gru hardly noticed. He was more concerned with Lucy, who was trapped in the chair. She was unconscious, but she looked uninjured. That was the only reason Gru wasn't threatening Vector's life at the moment.

"Why don't you give her back now, and I'll let you go while you can still walk," he growled dangerously. "Ooo, I'm so scared," Vector mocked. "I don't think so!"

"What happened to you, Vector?" Gru asked, trying to keep the conversation going. He had told his minions to track any incoming call, but they needed time.

"You mean, when did I get so buff? Or get cooler? Or get even smarter?"

"I mean, when did you become competent?" Gru interrupted.

Now it was Vector's turn to glare, but no villain can pass up a chance to tell a back story. "Well, after _someone_ trapped me on the moon, my dad was not happy. He came and got me, but he said I was acting like a kid, and he was sick of it. So I grew up. No more games, or Wii, or squid launchers, or... sharks..." he paused for a couple of seconds. He must have really loved that shark. "Anyway, my dad locked me in a training room for a few months and only gave me normal food. No more junk food for me. But now, I look great, so I guess my dad was just helping me, and now I can get revenge on you!"

Gru almost felt sorry for him. He knew how scary Vector's father was, and if he wanted Vector to grow up, he would grow up. But Gru was still going to maim him.

"Nice sob story. Now give me Lucy!"

"Aw, how cute. You actually love her. I thought it might just be her looks." Vector winked, and Gru almost froze the tv. "No. I won't give her back, but I'll wake her up if you want," he offered.

Gru was suspicious, but if Lucy was awake, maybe she could free herself. It was worth a try. "Alright," he said slowly.

Vector grinned, and Gru had the feeling he had just made a mistake. Vector reached off-screen for something, and pulled back his hand to reveal a syringe. Before Gru could speak, Vector beat him to it.

"Don't worry, ya big baby. I gave her a sedative, so this is just to wake her up. It's an old drug, though. No one ever bothered to name it because it doesn't work very well. It's supposed to bring someone out of a drug induced sleep, but it takes forever and makes the subject drowsy and confused. Who knows, she might even forget where she is." Vector said evilly.

Vector tilted back Lucy's head, and Gru flinched as he pushed the needle into her exposed neck. "Better get comfy, Gru. This'll take a while," he said. "But it'll help if she's relaxed." Vector dropped the needle and walked behind the chair. Gru made a strangled noise when Vector put his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "Get. Your hands. Off of her." He growled. "Or soon, you won't have any."

Vector ignored the threat and began to rub her shoulders. "I thought you wanted her awake?" He asked in mock innocence. Lucy shifted her head and smiled contentedly in her sleep. "Huh, she seems to like this, Gru. Have you ever tried it?" Gru couldn't take it anymore and punched the wall. He only succeeded in hurting his hand, but he felt a little better.

The little bit of relief was gone when he heard Lucy. "Gru..." At first he thought she was awake, but when he turned back to the screen, he realized that she must think he was Vector. Lucy nestled her head against Vector's arm, and he grinned wickedly. Vector gently brushed her hair out of her face, and Gru swore that he would kill him.

"Lucy!" Gru shouted. "WAKE UP!" Her eyes twitched like they wanted to open, but before he could yell again, Vector shook his head. "You can't do that, Gru. I'm gonna have to mute you, now. Computer, mute audio." The last part was obviously directed at Vector's computer, and Gru angrily realized that no one could hear him anymore.

* * *

Vector was laughing like a child on the inside. Who knew simply rubbing this woman's shoulders would get Gru into such a fit? But Vector secretly hoped that he didn't meet Gru face-to-face anytime soon, because he looked like he would kill Vector in cold blood in a second if he could.

Oh, well. Vector never did know when to stop, and as he pushed back Lucy's bangs, Gru yelled at her to wake up. Vector was afraid it might work, so he muted Gru. Now what next? He was having way too much fun to stop now. As he thought, he absently lessened the pressure he was putting on Lucy's shoulders. "Gru, sweetie, stop. That tickles," she giggled drowsily. Vector looked up to make sure Gru had heard, and smirked. The poor guy looked like he was about to have a seizure. 'I don't even need to do anything,' Vector thought to himself. 'Lucy's doing it all for me!'

While Vector was enjoying his victory, he didn't notice as Lucy really woke up. She looked around, then noticed his hands. "Get away from me!" She hissed. Vector jumped back in surprise. "GRU!" Vector scrambled to cut the link to Gru's tv as Lucy shouted for her husband, and managed to turn off the screen before she could say anything else.

"Huh," he said calmly, looking at Lucy, "I think that went very well. Thanks for helping!" Vector called a robot to take her to one of the holding cells, then walked away, leaving behind a very confused Lucy to be hauled to her new room.

* * *

Margo walked down the hall to the kitchen. She was getting some snacks for herself, Edith, and Agnes. The other two were still upstairs, giving Margo some time to think. Something was wrong; Mom was missing and Dad was acting... weird.

Suddenly, Margo heard someone yell from the living room. It sounded like they said Gru. She opened the door, and her dad looked at her like he had been caught ruining Fred's flowers again. "Alright, Dad. What's going on?" She asked. "Um, nothing's going on, Margo, why would you think that?"

"I heard someone shouting."

"What? That is ridiculous! It was just, uh, a movie. Yes, a movie."

Margo put her hands on her hips. "Really, Dad? That's the best you can come up with? I heard your name. It wasn't a movie." Gru sighed in defeat. "Alright, I guess you'd find out anyway. But promise you won't tell your sisters." She nodded and waited for him to continue. "Do you remember Vector?" Of course she did. That jerk kidnapped them to make Gru give him the moon.

Gru must have seen her answer written on her face as he continued. "He... took Lucy." Margo was shocked. Mom was gone? She couldn't be, Margo had just seen her a few hours ago! She hoped that Dad was gonna kick Vector's butt to Kingdom Come. Her brain was too shocked to form coherent thoughts, so Margo said the first thing that came to her. "What's with this guy and kidnapping people?"

Dad almost smiled and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it, Margo. I'll get her back. That's a promise."

* * *

**Ta da! I feel like a performing monkey; "give me reviews and see how fast I update!" But that's okay! Because I enjoy this to an unhealthy degree.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, friends! Tis a new chapter! I haven't seen much criticism (but I'm extremely grateful for the bit I did get), so either I'm doing something right, or you're all just too nice to tell me this sucks, and I hope it's the first one. And for those of you who think Lucy is too helpless, you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

Lucy leaned over the trashcan and groaned. She glanced at her watch; seven a.m. That was the second time she had thrown up this week. The first time, she thought she had just eaten something bad, but maybe she was sick? Either way, she was not feeling well enough to stand, let alone try to escape.

After Vector ordered his robot to take her, Lucy had been put in a white room with only a cot and, luckily, a trashcan. She was extremely grateful for that, despite the randomness of it. There was a large window in the wall showing the room she had been in previously, and opposite it was a door. Naturally, Lucy had tried the door immediately, and found it was unlocked. Sadly, it only led to a small bathroom, but at least it was private.

Lucy had searched her entire prison for a way out, but since she had almost none of her gadgets, she couldn't get out. I mean, who carries weapons around in their house? There's just no need to. Well, maybe she would after she got back. If she got back. 'No! Can't think like that,' she told herself. If she couldn't escape, then Gru would just have to come and get her. Yup. No need to panic.

As there was nothing else to do, Lucy had gone to sleep, until she was woken up by that horrible urge to be sick. Thankfully, it was gone now, only to be replaced by a headache. Why did she have to get sick now, of all times? She almost never got sick!

Lucy suddenly became aware of Vector on the other side of the glass, but he could have been standing there for hours. When she looked up, Vector tapped the window. "What's wrong with you?" He demanded. "Subtle," she replied, rubbing her temples. "I'm just sick."

Vector shrugged. He was about to leave when Lucy called him back. "Hey, I know you're evil and all, but could you give a girl some Advil? My head is killing me." Vector gazed at her, and Lucy guessed he was trying to decide whether she was lying or not.

Apparently, she didn't look miserable enough, because Vector just walked away. Just great. Not only was she stuck with a maniac, she was stuck with a jerkish one. What did he think she was going to do, attack him? Yeah, she would, if she was feeling better. But he didn't know that.

Lucy was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands when the door opened. She raised her head slowly, but not slowly enough. Her vision swam and she felt dizzy. Vector walked cautiously over to her and handed her the medicine and a glass of water. "Thanks," Lucy said hesitantly. "But I still don't like you." Vector grinned. "Good. This wouldn't be as much fun if you did. Or maybe it would; how do you think Gru would react if he found out you liked me?"

All nice thoughts about Vector flew out of Lucy's head. Between her headache and her dizziness, she had forgotten that this was the same creep who had made rude comments and invaded her personal space just to make Gru angry. He didn't deserve nice thoughts. Lucy wished she could use some of her combat skills on him, but she just felt so sick!

Vector evidently realized that he had worn out his welcome and retreated through the door. Lucy swallowed the painkiller and groaned as the lock clicked shut. She laid back on the bed and tried to get some more sleep.

* * *

Vector walked away from Lucy's cell. What was wrong with her? It's not like she was allergic to something. Or maybe she was, but there was next to nothing in that room that she even could be allergic to. And allergies don't cause vomiting.

Vector decided to run some discreet tests on Gru's wife while she was sleeping. After all, he was only using her to get to Gru; he didn't actually want her to be hurt. Also, if his plan failed and Gru didn't eventually get her back safe and sound, Vector's body might never be found.

Now that Vector had some free time, he wondered about Lucy. She was young and pretty. She could probably have almost anyone she wanted, so why choose Gru? Maybe she had a strange mental problem? Maybe that's why she's sick.

Vector just couldn't figure it out, but he would know what her mental affliction was when his tests came back. He called his robot from yesterday. "Hey, Phil. Run some medical tests on the captive. I wanna know what her problem is." The machine saluted and went to oversee Vector's orders.

The super villain sighed. Why did his robots always turn out weird? It's not like he programmed them to salute or play go fish with each other. They just did.

Vector rode the elevator up to his house and sat in the kitchen. He drummed his fingers on the counter and waited for Lucy's test results to come back; he hoped they were interesting.

* * *

Gru sat in his underground lair, fuming. He hadn't slept at all last night, not that he'd expected to. He was so used to the comforting presence of his Lucy that he couldn't even stay in his bed now that she wasn't here.

Immediately after promising Margo that he would find her mother, Gru had marched to his secret lab. He found Dave and Stuart sitting in front of a computer, slapping each other. "What is this?" He asked. The minions looked up and froze, and for a moment, silence reigned. Then both of them began to babble in their nonsense language.

Gru held up a hand to stop them when he felt that he had heard enough. "So what you're saying, is that Vector disguised his signal so that we couldn't track it?" The minions nodded sadly. Gru rubbed his eyes and sighed. He would have to find her some other way, then.

Gru looked at his watch and realized that it was getting late, and he needed to put the girls to bed. This was going to be difficult; Lucy had almost completely taken over that job lately, and his daughters were sure to ask questions he couldn't answer.

He traced his way back to the elevator and eventually into the girls' room. The light was on and the younger two were having a pillow fight. Again. Gru smiled and walked in, noticing how they each tried to hide their 'weapon'. "All right, girls. Time for bed. Did you brush your teeth?" They all nodded, but Gru was too worn out to check.

Gru tucked them in one by one and kissed them goodnight. Lastly was Margo, who gave him a sad look that nearly broke his heart, but said nothing. "My brave little girl," he whispered. "Goodnight."

As he opened the door to leave, Gru thought he had escaped, but no such luck. "Daddy, where's Momma?" Agnes asked sleepily. Gru hesitated. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell her the truth, either. Just look at what the truth had done to Margo. Fortunately, the little girl was already asleep, sparing Gru for one more night.

Gru quietly shut the door and returned to his lair. He spent the rest of the night trying out various ways of tracking Vector, but none worked. When the sun finally rose, he was still no closer to finding Lucy.

Gru paced in the lab as his minions talked among themselves. From what he could gather, they wanted to use missile launchers to retrieve Lucy. How that theory ended up working in their heads was a mystery to Gru, but at least they were trying to help.

Gru stopped and turned to face them. "Alright, listen up, minions! Obviously we can't do this on our own. Kevin! Bring in Dr. Nefario!" He walked away as the little creatures all cheered. Gru hoped this would work.

* * *

Lucy woke up from her short nap feeling invigorated. Her headache was gone, and the dizziness was at a minimum. She was confidant that she could make a successful escape if she could only get out of this room.

Lucy mentally went through the list of functions her watch performed, hoping she had missed one earlier. Unfortunately, the little metal clock could only hold so much, and nothing was geared toward making an escape. She sighed and searched her pockets for something, anything, that might help. Nothing again.

Then Lucy heard the elevator, and an idea struck her. It was so simple that she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. She quickly opened the bathroom door as far as it would go, then ran back to crouch beneath the window. Lucy prayed that she couldn't be seen, then waited.

The sound of heavy footsteps and creaking metal was like music to her ears. A robot would be much easier to trick than Vector. Lucy stayed perfectly still for what seemed like an eternity, but could only have been a few minutes. Did the robot fall for it? Did it even notice she was missing?

Lucy was about to give up when suddenly, the door flew open. She flinched as it crashed against the wall. As soon as the robot entered, Lucy slipped out behind it and quietly shut the door. After making sure it was locked, she crossed to the large screen at the end of the room. She couldn't believe that machine was so stupid; it was still looking around in the cell for her.

Obviously, the first thing to do was send a message to Gru. That way, he would at least know where she was if she failed to get away. Lucy found the manual access for the computer and turned it on. It needed a password, but no computer was a match for Agent Lucy Wilde's AVL training. Also, the password was 'Vector'. She was connected in no time at all, and was about to send a message when something else caught her eye.

It was a video simply labelled Gru. Usually, she would ignore something so vague and useless-looking, but not today. Lucy was automatically curious about anything involving her husband, and she wanted to know what had happened last night; why did Vector say 'thanks for helping'?

Lucy knew that the chances of this answering her questions was slim, but she had to try. And besides, she guessed that she had a little while until her escape was noticed. So she clicked on the video.

Amazingly, it was exactly what she had hoped it was, a recording from last night. Vector must have been transmitting it to Gru. Lucy watched as Vector gave her a shot to wake her up. As the video went on, Lucy became more and more disgusted with this creep. She shivered, and made a mental note to take a long, _long_ shower as soon as possible.

'Blagh,' she thought as it finished. 'That's an image I'll never get out of my head. Moving on!' Lucy quickly sent out a signal, making sure it could be easily traced back here. She didn't have time to waste, so she only typed 'Lucy. I'm fine; trying to escape; come pick up; love you'.

Lucy logged out and shut down the computer before hurrying away. Vector didn't need to know that Gru was coming. She almost laughed as she imagined his face when Gru randomly showed up here. This was going to be good.

Lucy didn't bother trying the elevator. Even if it did lead to an exit, she could easily be trapped in it, and Vector was probably up there anyway. Better to find another way out if she could. With her dizziness and headaches popping up whenever they felt like it, she didn't really want to find out how it affected her fighting.

The first door Lucy tried led to a small room full of chemicals. She hurried through to see if she recognized any, but they were all either unlabeled or experimental. Lucy smacked her forehead. What idiot leaves potentially dangerous chemicals laying around without a way to remember which is which?

Lucy returned to the main room and carefully shut the door. Maybe she'd have more luck with the next room. She opened a random door and stuck her head in. She could only see a platform with a railing bordering it before the floor dropped away. Lucy walked up to the railing and gasped. The floor below was covered by hundreds of robots similar to the one she had trapped. Lucy was suddenly very glad she had listened to Vector's first threat; he hadn't been bluffing. 'Well, this certainly changes things,' she thought. And to make matters worse, her headache was back.

* * *

Vector sat in kitchen, looking over Lucy's tests. They had just been delivered by the robot he had ordered to administer them. Strangely, everything looked normal, brain-wise. No problems at all. Did that mean a normal person willingly married Gru? But he was so lame! Oh, well, not his loss.

Vector absently glanced through the other tests. The stupid robot didn't even realize that Vector had only been curious about her brain and any defects it might have, but he was bored enough to read through the rest of the tests.

Suddenly, a small slip of paper caught his eye. It only had a few lines of writing, but Vector couldn't believe what it said. He read it over several times before he ripped it up and scattered it in the trash. This was bad, this was very not good. If Gru found out... Vector didn't even want to think about it. But what if he already knew? Did Lucy know? Vector doubted it; it was still in the early stages.

Either way, Vector was going to keep it a secret for as long as possible. Judging by his reaction when Lucy was taken, Vector shuddered to think what Gru would do if he found out she was pregnant.

* * *

**And now you know why Lucy was all helpless and easily kidnapped! Pregnancy does weird things to you, man.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New chapter! Woo! (I know right, great author's note) P.S. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! I never thought I would get so much feedback, especially in such a short amount of time.**

* * *

Agnes yawned and opened her eyes. Late morning light filtered in through the window as she stretched. She sat up and looked around, noticing that her two sisters were already gone.

With a large grin on her face, Agnes climbed out of bed, dragging her unicorn with her. She quickly got dressed and hurried out of her room. If she looked like she had gotten ready, maybe she wouldn't have to brush her teeth.

Agnes walked to the kitchen, but there was no one there. She must have slept in. Next she checked the living room, and saw Margo sitting on the couch. She was reading a book, and Agnes decided it must be a sad one. Why else would Margo look so unhappy?

"Why do you read that if it makes you sad?" Margo's head whipped up as Agnes spoke. "Oh, I'm not really sad. I'm just... thinking." She explained. Agnes knew she was lying, but dropped it. "What time is it?" She asked. Margo checked her phone. "It's ten thirty."

"Thanks." Agnes ran outside; that's where Edith usually played. Sure enough, she was practicing with her nunchucks. She was wearing her ninja outfit and pink hat. Agnes laughed and ran over to her. "Can I play?" Edith shook her head. "I'm on a dangerous mission. There's giant sharks and lasers and flame throwers. It's not safe for a girl." Agnes looked down. "Oh. Okay. Do you know where Daddy is?"

"In his lab, probably. Or maybe he's kissing Mom. Gross!" Edith said with a shudder. Agnes jumped up and down. "Or maybe he's kissing Mom in the lab! Thanks Edith!" The older sister held her weapon back and bowed, then went on pretending to hit people.

Agnes ran back to the living room and reached up to press the red button on the rhino chair. She got on the elevator and waited, still holding her unicorn.

When Agnes arrived, she saw minions running everywhere, pushing each other and falling off the catwalks and carrying guns. She hummed as she skipped to Gru's workroom. "Nefario!" She said happily when she entered. "Agnes," he said calmly, but she could tell he was happy to see her, too. "It's nice to see at least some of you girls are still alright."

Agnes was confused, but then she noticed Dad making weird noises and pretending to cut off his head. "Why..." Dad didn't get any farther before he covered his face with his hands. Nefario looked at him apologetically. "Oh, was that wrong?"

Agnes barely heard them. Only some of the girls were alright? But Agnes was fine, and Edith looked okay. "Are you here because Margo is sad?" She asked. Nefario looked at Dad, who shrugged. "Why don't you go help Margo feel better?" Her father suggested.

Agnes nodded. "I can do that. But I think Momma would do it better." She said as she walked away.

* * *

Gru smiled sadly as he watched Agnes leave. So innocent and cute. Dr. Nefario had arrived almost an hour ago, and they hadn't taken a break since. "I can't track her without some sort of signal, Gru," he said for what must have been the hundredth time. "It's just not possible."

Gru crossed his arms. "Well, then, what _can_ you do?" He asked sharply. Nefario paused. "I could make some new guns?" He said. Gru sighed. "Alright, alright, fine. It's better than nothing." Suddenly, the computer lit up. 'One new message' was written across the screen. Gru glanced at Nefario before lunging at the screen. He was so excited that it took him two tries just to click on the mail icon. Inside was a message from an unknown source.

Gru opened it and grinned as he read it. 'Lucy. I'm fine; trying to escape; come pick up; love you'. Of course Lucy had escaped. But now she needed a ride, and there was still a possibility of recapture. "Is _this _enough to track them?" He asked. Nefario nodded. "It'll only take a few minutes."

Gru grinned evilly. Finally, something was going right. He would get Lucy back, and then he would deal with Vector. Gru walked away to find some weapons. Oh, yes. He was going to enjoy this.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do."

* * *

Vector paced in his kitchen, thinking furiously. Okay, so, fact one. He kidnapped the wife of his arch nemesis. Fact two. That nemesis was really angry. Fact three. The wife is pregnant. The answer seemed simple; continue on with his plans and get rid of Lucy as soon as safely possible. The only problem: what if she found out she was pregnant and found a way to tell Gru? It's not like Vector's robots were the best guards.

Speaking of which, Lucy had been alone for hours. Vector decided he should check on her before she found a way to do something irritating. He made his way to the secret elevator and over to her cell. "Having fun in... HEY!" The last part was shouted in frustration, as there was no one in the room to hear him. Just a stupid robot moving around inside.

Vector opened the door. "How long have you been in here?" He demanded. "Since. You. Ordered. Me. To. Feed. The. Prisoner." It said in a mechanical voice. Vector almost punched it. "That," he ground out, "was two and a half. Hours ago!" The robot nodded, and Vector face palmed. "Don't you think you should've, maybe, told me she's missing?" It nodded again, and he walked past it without another word.

So now Lucy was loose in his secret lair, that had almost no security measures. She had had free range to do whatever she wanted for almost three hours, and was probably gone. Vector began opening doors and hoping that Lucy was behind one. His hideaway was like a maze; it might take hours to find her-

Vector angrily opened the door leading to the storage area where he kept his robots and came face to face with a wide-eyed Lucy. She had been about to leave when he entered.

* * *

Lucy froze when the door was suddenly jerked open. Before she could move, an angry-looking Vector walked in. He seemed as surprised as she was. Lucy tried to hit the exposed, vulnerable area of his neck, but just ended up punching him in the face. She cursed her dizziness; it had made a come-back in the last half hour or so, and it was messing with her aim.

Cradling her hand, Lucy fled back down the steps she had found earlier. She took joy from the knowledge that Vector's face must hurt more than her hand did. She ran between row after row of dormant robots, making random turns and doubling back on herself. Lucy imagined that anyone watching would think she was drunk. She stopped for a minute, her heavy breathing the only sound.

Suddenly, Vector's voice broke the silence. "There's nowhere to run, Lucy. The only door is right up here. Come nicely, and I'll let you talk to Gru." Lucy snorted. 'I already did, ha!' She thought. He was obviously lying, anyways.

Lucy stayed silent, and Vector didn't speak again. What was he doing? There was a hissing noise, and suddenly a robot moved a few rows away. Lucy crouched behind her robot and watched as various of the machines woke up. There couldn't have been more than twenty total in the entire room, but it was more than enough to overpower her if she was caught.

Lucy sprinted back to the stairs. Her best bet was to take Vector by surprise again and get out before he realized what she was trying to do.

As Lucy was passing the last row of machinery, an explosion rocked the lab. It wasn't huge, but it was enough to knock her off her feet. Another one followed soon after, and Lucy thought it must be some sort of missile launcher. That could only mean that Gru was here, and this was going to be good!

Evidently, Vector came to the same conclusion, as he started to panic. "How did he find me?!" He screamed. Lucy almost laughed. Did he really think she wouldn't contact Gru as soon as she was free?

Lucy saw this as her chance and ran up the stairs. As she reached the top, another tremor almost flung her back down the steps. However, it also unsteadied Vector, and she was able to get by before he recovered. His robot just stood there, not even bothering to watch her go. 'How did this guy ever kidnap me?' Lucy thought. 'He can't even build a decent robot.'

Lucy knew the elevator was too dangerous to use right now, but she hadn't found another way out and needed to leave. She pushed the up button and prayed that it would work for just a couple more minutes.

The elevator made it to the top of the shaft before the power went out. Lucy tried to pry the doors open, but only managed to slide them open a few inches before they jammed. "Great," she huffed. "Of course something's blocking the door. Wouldn't want this to be too easy, would I?"

"Lucy?" Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized Gru's voice. "In here, Gru!" She yelled. There was a quick command for help, for the minions she assumed, and then the sound of something large being moved.

Finally, someone opened the doors, and Gru's face appeared. Lucy threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. He seemed a little surprised, but quickly hugged her back. "Are you hurt?" He asked seriously, looking at her face. She shook her head. "I've been in situations much worse than this," she declared.

Gru finally laughed. They carefully picked their way through the wreckage of Vector's house until they reached the street. A small group of minions waited outside, most armed with rocket launchers. They cheered when Lucy came into sight.

Gru led her to his monstrous car, but the ground started to shake. "Gru, what's going on?" Lucy cried. He shook his head. "It's not us this time." Suddenly, the street cracked open in front of them, and began to split apart, with their car on the other side.

There was the sound of metal grinding on metal, and a platform rose up from the gap in the road. Gru and Lucy watched as hundreds of Vector's robots slowly appeared. Vector himself was standing in front with a self-satisfied smile on his face. "Looks like you found your wife, Gru. It's nice that you got to see her one last time," he called.

* * *

Vector stood up as the tremor stopped. Lucy had run right past his stupid robot while he was falling. He really needed to fix that idiot machine. Vector ran after Lucy, and saw the elevator close as she pushed a button. Didn't she know that it probably wouldn't work? Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Vector heard Lucy's voice as he tried to open the elevator doors. She was calling for Gru. Vector stopped what he was doing and grinned. He fell for the trap, and now he was going to die. Gru didn't stand a chance against his machines. Vector hurried back to the storage room and down the steps until he found what he was looking for. There; a panel in the wall. He opened it and took out a controller. Vector stuck it in his pocket and flipped a switch hidden behind the panel.

As the floor began to rise, Vector made his way to the front of the robots. The ceiling opened and he could hear the Grus talking. He made sure he looked dramatic enough before he threatened them. 'It's nice Gru got to see Lucy one last time, oh yeah, good one!' he congratulated himself.

Vector laughed as he pulled the remote from his pocket. "Too bad you have to die, Gru. I'd love to see your face when I'm declared the greatest villain ever. As for your wife, well, she's got to go, too. She's pretty, but just too much trouble." And with a little wave goodbye, he activated his machines and gave the command to attack.

* * *

**And, voila! Please alert me to any mistakes or implausible occurrences! Also, I'm going away for the weekend, so I won't update until Monday at the earliest. Sorry people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I bring good news of great joy for all people! In other words, a new chapter! But I have to admit, this isn't my best writing. I think I suck at writing action.**

**In other news! I received constructive complaints that chapter 1 wasn't very realistic, so I went back and changed a few details. It's not much, but I think it works at least a little better.**

* * *

Gru stepped in front of Lucy as Vector commanded his robots to attack. He knew it wouldn't do any good, but Gru would die before he let them get her. Fortunately, he didn't need to. The moment Vector activated his robots, they began to act up.

Some turned on each other, some started playing games, and some ran around like they had gone blind. A good many others just sparked and fizzled until they fell over, never to rise again. Gru had no idea what had gone wrong, but he was grateful. Suddenly, he heard Lucy giggling. "What is so funny?" He asked, confused. "Well," she replied, "after I called you, I found all these robots. I figured Vector would try something like this, so I kinda ran around messing with all the wires and controls."

Gru stared at her. "I was down there for almost three hours," Lucy added. They were interrupted by several robots pushing their way to the front. Unlike their brothers, these looked intent on following Vector's orders. "But I didn't get to them all," Lucy said, and Gru heard fear in her voice. Most of the robots were taken care of, but the ones left were more than enough to overpower the two.

Lucy grabbed Gru's arm and dragged him back to the wreckage of Vector's house. Gru didn't know what she was doing, but he trusted her.

The roof had mostly collapsed, but a small section in the kitchen looked sturdy enough. Gru followed Lucy as she kneeled behind the island counter. "So what's the plan?" She asked. Gru looked at her blankly. "You mean you just charged in without a plan?" Lucy said incredulously. Gru shrugged sheepishly. "You were in trouble." She laughed at that. "Oh, Gru."

Gru cupped her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. He finally got her back, and he wasn't going to let Vector ruin that again. He remembered something, and unzipped a pocket in his jacket. He pulled out a small object, holding it out for Lucy to see. Her eyes lit up when she recognized it. "My lipstick taser!" She cried.

Gru smiled as he gave it to her, then looked around for his minions. They had scattered when the robots appeared, but were making their way over to Gru and Lucy. Most of the minions still had rocket launchers, and one offered theirs to Lucy. She shrugged and took it. A taser wasn't going to be very effective against multiple robots at once, and who knew if the small taser would even affect them?

Gru stuck his head out from behind the island. Most of the robots were now harmless, but there were still too many to fight. Gru guessed there were maybe sixty or seventy robots trying to free themselves from the useless piles of machinery.

Gru turned back around and did a quick head count. There was Dave, Larry, Kevin, Tom, Stuart, Mark, Tim, Bob, and Phil. But where was Jerry? Gru heard a strange scream that could only come from one of his minions. He and Lucy looked out and saw Jerry running from a robot that had finally freed itself. Jerry stopped and shot his rocket laucher, but it barely slowed the machine down. Jerry had to shoot it three more times before it would fall, using up his remaining ammo.

"Well," Gru said. "I guess these things won't help much." Dave started crying and Lucy hugged him. "Aw, it's okay, little guy. You'll just have to make a bigger gun when we get home, won't you? Something that can blow up every single robot!" Gru smirked as Dave sniffed and stopped crying. The minions were so easy to please, as long as they got to destroy something.

"We do not need to destroy them all," Gru said. "We just have to get the remote from Vector and turn them off." Lucy nodded. "I assume you want to get him?" She asked with an evil smile. Gru nodded back. "Oh, yes."

Gru led the minions in a charge out of Vector's house, each one shouting gibberish and laughing as they shot rockets everywhere. Lucy followed, tasering any robots that tried to get back up. Their tactic worked surprisingly well, taking out at least six robots by Gru's count before they had a chance to react. Gru ran between the death machines as fast as he could, avoiding the metal arms and sharp saws that appeared from their hands.

After several close calls and shallow scratches, Gru saw Vector standing calmly, watching the destruction his robots caused. It didn't seem to faze him that most of his robots were broken, but Gru guessed he still had enough to do whatever he wanted. It's not like Gru and Lucy were about to defeat them.

"Hello, Gru," Vector said. "You're not still angry about that whole kidnapping your wife thing, are you?"

"Yes."

"Oh well. I was gonna kill you anyway, you know." Suddenly, a robot twisted around and caught Gru in both arms. He was shocked that it moved so fast, then realized Vector had set a trap for him. Of course the robots were more adept than they let on! Who would bother to make so many if they couldn't react fast enough to be worthwhile?

Vector laughed. "Weren't expecting that, were you? It's the last mistake you'll ever make. Crush him, but do it slowly!" The robot obediently tightened its grip, squeezing the life out of Gru. He looked over at Lucy, who was too busy defending herself to notice him. Gru wouldn't cry out for her; he knew she would put herself in danger if she thought she could help him.

Gru felt his ribs start to crack, but refused to look away. If he was going to die, he wanted Lucy to be the last thing he saw. But Vector couldn't let him have any peace; he just kept talking. "It's almost sad, really. I mean, you're leaving your family all alone. Now that I think about it, maybe I'll let Lucy live. It would be good revenge on her, too, when she finds out." That got Gru's attention. "Finds out what?" He said angrily.

Vector grinned. "You really don't know? Well, you're about to die, so I guess I can tell you. Lucy's gonna have another brat to take care of in a few months. She'll have her hands full, too, with no husband to help her."

Gru almost forgot how much he hated Vector, how much he wanted to hurt him. Lucy was pregnant? What? He looked at his wife. The wild AVL agent who stole his heart. The crazy woman who had been sick for the past week but hadn't realized it. And Gru was angry. Angry that he wasn't the first man to know, angry that he might never get to see his baby, angry that Lucy might be alone. But most of all, he was angry at Vector. He caused all of this.

Vector laughed as Gru renewed his struggles to get free. "It won't work, Gru. That machine is way too strong." Gru hung his head in defeat. Vector was right, he wasn't going to get out.

Suddenly, the robot went limp , and Gru fell to the ground, gasping for air. He glanced up, and saw that a dagger had burried itself in the robot's neck. Gru turned to see none other than Dr. Nefario standing next to Lucy's blue car. The British scientist grinned at him. "Hello, Gru."

Gru waved weakly as he got up and coughed. He heard Vector yelling at another robot to get him as he walked over to Nefario. "Took you long enough," he said. Nefario shrugged. "You told me I could build new weapons, and I thought Edith would have some good ideas. Turns out I was right. She told me to build a gun that shoots knives." Nefario enthusiastically patted the large gun he was holding. Gru looked at it, then at the robot laying on the ground. "Effective," he said simply.

Gru noticed that Lucy and the minions were having trouble with the many robots that were left. "Nefario, help them. Vector is mine."

"Alright, but take this."

"What is it?" Gru asked as he looked at the gun Nefario had taken out of the car. The old man just winked, and hurried off to help the others. Gru shrugged. It must not be lethal, or Nefario would've warned him.

Gru walked back to Vector, who was still trying to get the attention of one of his robots. They had all left to fight Lucy and the minions after Gru was captured. He looked up and saw Gru, and tried to run. Gru decided it was the perfect chance to try out Nefario's new gun.

Gru aimed at Vector's retreating form and fired. A large metal ball shot out and hit Vector in the back, knocking him down. Gru was a little disappointed it didn't hurt him, but now he got to use his own hands. Nefario knew how Gru liked to get his revenge.

Vector rolled over and groaned. He tried to get away when he saw Gru coming, but he was already too close. "Was there something you wanted to say, Vector?" The villain cowered. "I...I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! It was stupid to take Lucy! I-" he was cut off as Gru slapped him. "Don't say her name," he growled. "In fact, don't even look at her!"

Vector quickly nodded. He would agree to anything if he got out of this alive. Gru looked at Vector in disgust as he tried to get up, and punched him as hard as he could. He wasn't anywhere near finished with him, but it was definitely a good start.

Vector was on the ground again, and several feet away were a few of his teeth. He wisely stayed silent as Gru thought how best to kill him. Feed him to Kyle? Bury him in sand at low tide and wait for the water to rise? Burn him at the stake? Or maybe Gru would lock him in a cage and slowly lower it into boiling oil. So many wonderful ways to die.

As Gru was settling on his favorite, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Lucy. Behind her, Nefario and the minions were destroying the last robots. "You know you can't actually kill him, right?" She said. Gru sighed. "Just this once? No one would ever know!" Lucy gave him a stern look, and Gru knew she was right. Again. "Alright. But what _can_ I do to him?"

"Weeeell, as long as he makes it to the AVL in one piece, I guess we could say he just fell down some stairs? Before we found him, of course. We couldn't help all the non-fatal injuries."

Gru grinned evilly, and Lucy held out her lipstick taser. She used it on Vector briefly before giving it to Gru. "Of course. He fell down a very long, very painful flight of stairs." He replied. Lucy kissed him, and for a little while, nothing else existed. Gru slowly pulled back and took in her beautiful features.

Vector suddenly spoke. "Does this mean I can leave?" Gru hadn't even noticed him wake up, and realized how long he had been staring at Lucy. He glared at Vector. "Guess not," he whimpered. "What're you gonna name the baby?"

Gru felt his anger flare up and punched him again. Vector couldn't let him have any surprises! He was about to continue the beating when he heard Lucy gasp. "Baby?" She said simply. Gru smiled as her face lit up. "That's why I've been like this! And this whole time I thought I was sick!"

Lucy threw herself at Gru as she laughed. He couldn't help but join in; she was overjoyed about this. He picked her up and swung her around happily, ignoring his bruised ribs. "With my luck, it'll be another cute little girl," he joked.

Lucy stuck out her tongue. "Is the mighty supervillain Gru afraid of his daughters?" She teased. Gru nodded seriously. "I just can't say no to my girls. Any of them!"

Gru put Lucy down and kissed her again. "We are going to celebrate this the right way," he declared. "As soon as I take care of him." He motioned to Vector. "Why don't you get everyone in the car? This won't take long."

Lucy nodded happily as Gru advanced on the unconscious Vector. He was glad she was fine with this. It would be very hard to beat Vector up without leaving any trace.

After many bruises and cuts, not to mention several most-likely-broken-bones, Gru left Vector lying in the street and called the Anti-Villain League to pick him up. Gru didn't bother to tie him up; Vector wasn't going anywhere, even if he managed to regain consciousness before the secret agents arrived.

Gru boarded his tank, also known as a car, and smiled at the people inside. Lucy had been watching as the minions cheered Gru on, while Nefario had fallen asleep. Gru nodded. Everything was where is should be, and it was time to go home.

* * *

**Like I said, I'm not very good with action scenes, but I promised a new chapter, so here it is! Please don't hunt me down *hides behind books written by successful authors***


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION! Just so you know, I set up a poll so you can vote for baby names! Yaaay!**

**Hello, humans! I wasn't going to update so soon, but then my inspiration made a comeback and was like "WRITE, SLAVE!" so here it is! I'm planning on one more chapter after this, just to give things a nice wrap up. Enjoy this short little whatever it is! And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad my story seems in character to at least most of you.**

* * *

Gru stood in the doorway as Lucy kissed the girls goodnight. He had already read them a bedtime story, and they were yawning by the time he finished. Lucy smiled at the girls and left. Gru closed the door quietly behind her.

"Just a minute, Gru," Lucy said without explanation. He didn't need one; he knew what she was doing. It had been weeks since the Vector incident, and Lucy was different. The changes were subtle, but nevertheless, they were there. She always made sure the doors were locked before going to bed, and she almost never answered the door until she knew who it was. She was also in the habit of making the girls come inside if she caught one of them playing outside by themselves.

Gru decided it had to stop. She couldn't live in fear like this. He had been merciful to Vector once, but he better hope Gru never found him again. Lucy might not be around to save him.

"Lucy," he said softly, catching her arm. "It's locked." She hesitated. "It won't hurt to check," she said. Gru shook his head. "It is locked, and there is nothing that would come in, anyways."

"But-"

"Do you trust me?" He interrupted.

"Of course!"

"Then come up to bed. There is no one who can hurt you. I would kill them before they even got close." Lucy looked uncertain, and Gru was afraid that she wasn't convinced. Then she smiled slightly. "I know," she said. "It's just me being silly. Let's go to bed, Gru."

Gru grinned and picked Lucy up. She let out a surprised gasp, then giggled quietly as he carried her to bed. Gru was happy he had finally made her laugh. She had been so down lately, when she should be celebrating.

Gru laid Lucy down on their bed and climbed in next to her. He put a hand on her stomach, which was just beginning to swell with their next child. Lucy smiled. "You're right. No one is coming for us. Which means we have some free time, don't we?"

Gru's heart skipped a beat at the sly look on her face. Yup, Lucy was feeling much better.

* * *

Lucy stretched and opened her eyes. Last night was the first time in weeks when she hadn't checked the locks, and she was feeling extremely good about herself. Thank goodness she had Gru around to help her.

Lucy realized she was alone. Gru must have gone downstairs to make breakfast for the girls. She got dressed and made her way to the kitchen. Sure enough, there he was in his apron, cooking pancakes. Her daughters were sitting at the table, watching eagerly.

"Hey, Mom!" Edith said. Agnes bounced in her seat and waved, and Margo smiled. "Hi, girls," Lucy answered. Agnes ran up to her. "Momma, Dad's making chocolate chip pancakes for us, I think he did something bad," she whispered. Lucy laughed. Gru often spoiled his family when he thought he had done something wrong. It was his way of saying sorry in advance, and chocolate chip pancakes were usually saved for the worst cases.

However, this time, the pancakes were for the start of their celebration. They hadn't told the girls that Lucy was pregnant yet, in case something happened, but so far the new baby was as healthy as it could be. Today they were going to reveal the secret, and hopefully have a family fun day.

"I dunno, Agnes. Are chocolate pancakes only for bad things? What if it's something good?" Lucy whispered. Agnes' eyes it up. "Do we get to go to Super Silly Fun Land?" She asked excitedly. Lucy shook her head. "Nope. Do you want to tell them, Gru, or can I?" Gru looked over his shoulder. "You are the one doing all of the hard work," he said with a wink.

Lucy grinned. "Alright, girls. I'm gonna have a baby! Yaaaaay!" Agnes' jaw dropped as she squealed in excitement and crushed her unicorn. Margo smiled like a little kid at Christmas, and both ran to hug Lucy. Edith, however, hung back. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Lucy asked.

Edith shrugged. "Nothing. I'm really happy for you." Lucy huffed. "Well, you should be happy for you, too! Won't it be fun to have a little baby to dress up and play with?" Edith kicked at the ground. "Yeah. Everyone loves babies. People just play with them all day, and never have time for anything else."

Lucy suddenly realized what this what about. "Edith, look at me," she said seriously. "I love this baby, but not anymore than I love you. Your dad and I will never be too busy to spend time with you, okay? And besides, we need you to help take care of the baby."

Edith looked at her hopefully. "Really?" Lucy nodded. "Who else is going to teach them how to be a master ninja?" Edith laughed and hugged Lucy tightly. "I'm gonna be the best big sister ever!" She declared.

Gru cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad we got all that cleared up, because breakfast is served!" The girls all looked at the table. Gru had been setting it while they were talking.

Lucy was just as excited as her daughters were as they ran to the table. As they ate and talked and laughed, Lucy didn't even think about checking the locks for the first time since she had gotten home.

* * *

**Yay! Short and sweet! So I've decided on the baby gender, but not a name... suggestions are appreciated! I'm looking for the perfect name!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! So thanks for being patient guys! I waited a few days to put this up to give people a chance to vote on names. Thanks so much to everyone who sent me suggestions! Obviously, I can't pick everybody, but I loved most of the names (my name even got sent in and actually voted for by like two people) but congratulations to**

**RoriB and Ivy000 yaaaaay!**

* * *

Gru ran the red light and made a sharp turn. He was going almost twice the speed limit, but he had no choice. If he didn't get there in time... Gru shuddered. He didn't even want to think about it.

The girls were safe at home, being watched by the minions. They were nervous, but Gru couldn't let them come. He had promised to come back for them as soon as he could, but who knew when that could be?

Gru hoped there were no police cars around. If he was pulled over, that would be it, mission failure. However, he couldn't afford to slow down, either.

Finally, his target came into sight. Gru pulled up to the building, skipping his habit of smashing all the surrounding cars. He helped Lucy up and into the hospital, and called for a doctor. "She is having a baby!" He said wildly. He was way out of his depth here.

* * *

Gru stared in fear as Lucy groaned in pain. She had been like this for almost two hours, and he had no idea what he was should to do. "Is it supposed to take this long?" He asked nervously. Sure, he'd read all those 'new parents' books, but as soon as Lucy went into labor, Gru forgot every sentence and word of advice.

One of the nurses gave him a sympathetic look. "First time, huh?"

"It is that obvious?" The nurse nodded. "Everyone's different, but the way things are going now, this'll probably take close to ten more hours."

Gru nearly fell over. Ten. More. Hours? Maybe having a baby wasn't such a good idea? Gru hated seeing Lucy in so much pain, but he hated it more that he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Gru stood next to Lucy as she screamed. He was absolutely terrified. It had been seven hours since he had talked to the nurse, and apparently the baby was coming out. Now. Lucy was clinging to his hand, and Gru was losing feeling in it, but he hardly noticed.

They were definitely not doing this again. Lucy was almost delirious, and the doctors informed him that she probably wouldn't remember most of what she said during the past few hours. Mostly, she had just groaned and screamed, but she had also blamed him for her 'condition' once or twice.

"You're almost there!" The doctor said cheerfully. Gru was ready to freeze that man. How could he possibly be happy at a time like this?

* * *

Gru waited outside the hospital room, pacing. After Lucy gave birth, he had left so the nurses could clean up. They had promised to let him back in as soon as they were done.

As Gru neared the door, a nurse stuck her head out and motioned him in. He hurried over, making sure he was quiet. From what he gathered, Lucy and the baby would be tired, and no wonder. Nine hours of labor was way too long in his opinion.

Lucy wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise, so they had prepared for both possibilities. They decided that a girl would be named Evangeline, while a boy would be Collin. When Gru entered, he saw Lucy laying in the bed, holding a little bundle. She was wearing hospital clothes and her hair was messy. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

As Gru approached, Lucy opened her eyes and smiled. She didn't say anything, but pulled back a corner of the blankets in her arms. The baby had Lucy's cute, upturned nose and already had short black hair. Their baby woke up, and it seemed Lucy's bright green eyes had been passed on as well.

Gru didn't speak, there was nothing to say. He would protect his family from danger, and Lucy knew it. Gru grinned foolishly down at Collin as the baby began to cry. His first son.

* * *

**You guys are too smart. But I had to give them a little boy, I mean, come on, I couldn't pass up a Grucy boy! And look, I actually finished a story! It feels weird to not have to worry about updating... I guess I'll just have to write another fanfic! REVIEW OR THE BOOGEYMAN WILL GET YOU (please?)**


End file.
